Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby 2: Tomorrow Never Dies (Of a Heart Attack): Oh Fuck the last game actually did win game of the year edition (Videogame)
Steven Sherman and Blake Toby: Seven Centuries of Title is a 2007 Action-Role-Playing game for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows. It is the sequel to Ste--- I'm not typing that again... It was developed by Games that Don't Suck int. and published by Games of America. Much like the first Steven and Blake game, SSaBT2 was controversial upon release, and has been rated M for Mature by the ESRB due to graphic violence, language, and mature humor. This entry was released in Japan only on Playstation 3 thanks to Sony publishing it there, god knows why though. The game features a hidden minigame where you, as Steven, compete in a gerting tournament. Initially, this was exclusive to the PS3 version, but it was later released as DLC for the Xbox 360 version following the release of the Kinect. Plot The game spans across two acts, as opposed to the first game, although each act is much longer. The game starts as Steven and Blake meet up once again at Big Mac Con cause they both fuckin' fat. Here, famous food critic/obese slob Robert Burger shows off his prized posession, the Golden Big Mac. Steven and Blake both launch their scheme to take it from him, and they eventually get it, but Robert fights them to take it back afterwards. The fight reaches the chandelier, and Steven and Blake rip the GBM in two and eat it. Shocked, Robert faints and falls from the chandelier, and breaks his neck when he reaches the floor. Blake fires at the display of the Ham Burglar, signaling Ian to pull the chandelier up. After this, the three of them, along with Jack, make their way out of the con, to Jackson, who drives them out of there. The police chase the car, leading the four of them to take out all the police cars. They eventually lose them, and Jackson tails it to Parker's old shack to inspect for tracking devices. He finds one, but not one placed there by the police. The gang decides to leave the car, but places a tracking device of their own on it, just in case it gets stolen by whoever placed it there to begin with. They instead take Parker's "ice cream truck" over to Jackson's house. They drop Jack off at his house, since he needed to get home for dinner, along the way. At Jack's place, he notices nobody's actually making dinner. He heads over to Freddy's room, and eavesdrops on him, to find out that he had already eaten. Jack's mom walks by, and sees what Jack is doing, and tells him that there's something for him on the stove. Jack is confused by this, since usually, she neglected Jack in favor of Freddy, leaving him to eat at Jackson's a fair amount of the time. Then he saw what she prepared for him was burnt lasagna. He still ate it. Freddy then came and melted Jack's copy of Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, right in front of him. Jack weeped like babby. Back at Jackson's, the gang prepares to get some sleep. Ian spends some time on Skype with Timmy, Jackson gets high af, Steven gerts, and Blake shoots some turtleducks out of the sky. When they wake up the next morning, Jackson takes Ian to the local Game store, and they notice Jack there, looking for a replacement copy of Pajama Sam. They overhear some people talking about a new legislature purportedly being passed in the states prohibiting the ownership of guns while they're there, and Ian tells Blake about it once they get home. Blake is outraged, even though the fact that he's still able to own a gun is in itself hard to believe seeing how many innocents he's killed with his. So the gang goes to investigate it, and finds out that it is, in fact, real. Blake, enraged, gets the gang together for a ride to the whitehouse in a feeble attempt to overturn the law. They only make it out to Wyoming before Blake's truck breaks down. Blake, trusting the writers' laziness, heads to a nearby village hoping to repeat the last game's scenario. His intuition pays off, and it turns out there's a flight to Washington, DC scheduled for Tomorrow. The problem? Blake and Steven aren't being allowed to buy a ticket due to Blake accidentally killing the ex-pilot in the last game, which stranded if not killed many attendants. However, a kid approaches them and promises to help them get on the plane, so long as they find his pet dog. The gang does, and the kid helps them out. The next day, Steven and Blake get into position on a dirtbike track, ready to build up the speed needed to jump off a ramp, onto the landing gear of the plane. The kid shows up, and the two thank him for his help. However, the kid lets out a menacing grin, takes off his hood, and reveals himself to be Theodore. Blake and Steven are both convinced this was a trap, however, since the plane is off the ground already, Steven and Blake can't drop down. Ian then calls them, to tell them that the plane has no passengers except them. So now, Ian, Jack, and Jackson all have to figure out how to get the plane down. (With Pajama Sam's help if there's a fourth player.) After a little while searching, Ian, Jack, and Jackson find a passage in the plane, connected to the landing gear. Blake gives Jackson his gun, and asks him to go shoot out the engine. So Jackson heads to the engine room to do so, but is stopped by a non-specific assailant. After a little tussle, Jackson shoots out the engine, and rushes back to the landing gear. The plane begins to fall, but passes over the Batman Building in Nashville, Tennessee... Setting the crew off course, once they jump down to it. Initially, Steven considers them stuck, but Ian grabs a conveniently placed sword and uses it to cut a hole into the building, letting them get down. After making it down, the gang goes on a hunt for another airport, but finds out the airport from the village tipped off all of them, and they're barred from every flight. So the gang heads off to find some other form of transport, which leaves them with a lucky break. Apparently, there's a subway passage with a ghost train on it that can take you straight to Washington D.C., if you jump on it when it goes by. So the gang go through the subway, and head to the ghost train when it passes by. When they land, they head for the passenger car, and take their rest for the night. When Ian wakes up the next morning, she finds Timmy in the hallway. The two proceed to catch up with each other, until Timmy tells Ian that he saw the ghost of his dad on the train earlier. The two then find the others, and they all go investigate. Eventually, they find out that the train has no attendant. Russel's ghost then sneaks up on them, triggering a boss fight. After they beat his pasty-ass ghost-ass ass, they arrive in Washington D.C., near the white house. After infiltrating the white house, they ask the president, Barack Obama, (Don't ask how they knew he'd be King of Americaland, GTDSI are just fuckin' sidekicks or somethin' idk) to cut the outlawing of guns, very nicely. (Read: Blake threatened to blast his eyes out if he didn't.) He asked them what they were talking about because he hadn't heard of such a law. Timmy asked him for a chocolate bar, to which he declined. They all then decided to head home, leaving this entire first act to be completely pointless. When they get home, Ian goes on a walk with Timmy, claiming she'll be back home in an hour. Jack, Jackson, Steven and Blake then put together a big Let's Play spectacular in the meantime. They notice the timer go up to 7 hours by the time they finish, but Ian still hasn't returned home. They send Jack out to look for her, but an hour later, Timmy comes by, and tells the gang that Goku, Ian's dad, kidnapped her, and is working with Freddy, Jack's brother, to like, destroy the universe, or something. So, the four of them embark on a quest to destroy the duo, and save Ian and Jack. The gang sniffs them out, and encounters Freddy, holding Ian and Jack hostage, in the sewers of Seattle. After taking him out and freeing them, Freddy punches Jack, along with everyone else, into the sky. They land on a plane flying from Hawaii to Toronto, Canada, where Goku is supposedly hatching his vile plan. The catch is, all the attendants want them dead. So the gang has to survive a few days on the plane while waiting for it to eventually land. Finally in Toronto, they track Goku down to a lake. Here, Goku reveals that he has one of the pieces of the amulet Shitfacegames had put together in the last game after capturing our heroes, and that his piece, the core, bounds Steven and Blake to him until either they hand over theirs, or Goku dies. Ultimately, Goku gets nearly knocked out, but threatens to shoot the others if Steven and Blake don't hand him their pieces. While Blake initially plans to deliver the finishing blow, ultimately, Steven hands over both of their pieces, and Goku gets fully regenerated. Blake scolds Steven for this, and the two get into an argument. Jack and Jackson take Steven's side, While Timmy and Ian take Blake's. The two sides then split up for most of the remainder of the game. Steven's Side Back in Seattle, Jack gets a call from his friend Justin, informing him that Freddy has set out to conquer Nova Scotia. The gang heads out to their teleportal, ready to take it to Jack's home, but finds out the battery died. To get a new one, the crew sets off on a dangerous journey to the local Radioshack, along with Pajama Sam if there's a fourth player. They face many dangers, including Jackson's imaginary friend Billiam Warthog. After they make it out of the Radioshack with batteries, they fire up the teleportal, and head to Nova Scotia. Whilst there, Jack leads the gang around with help from Justin, and after defeating all 3 of Freddy's henchmen, and his two henchwomen, they track him down to Freddy's. The fast food joint, not his house. After a brief fight, Freddy gets away, and the gang heads to their respective homes for the night. Well, Steven stays with Jackson, but w/e. As the day draws near, Jack wakes up, notices Freddy's not home, and finds a package at his doorstep. He opens it to find Justin's severed head. The gang gets together to finally take down Freddy for his crimes against humanity, and heads back to Nova Scotia to track him down again. If you haven't played through Blake's side yet, the game autoswitches you to it. Blake's Side Blake's side revolves around the gang trying to find out how to stop Goku while in Canada, by heading to the ruins of the Cunthead tribe. After exploring, they turn up short. However, through heading through the ruins, they wind up in the edge of reality, where they face off in a fight with Fatty Bear. After triumphing, the three of them, and Spy Fox if there's a fourth player, land on the game's Wikipedia article. Here, they find out that Ian, Timmy, Jack and Jackson actually would've died if Steven hadn't handed over the amulet, and that their disagreement would've eventually caused the end of the world. They decide to apologize to Steven, because if they didn't, the game would be fairly poorly recieved. Final Countdown After the cut, Blake takes the article saying Steven would be in Halifax, and heads there to meet up with him. Once they arrive, they meet up just outside of a subway train out there, and make up. Steven realizes that they might've gotten their info wrong, and instead goes to Subway. There, they find Freddy. Jack tells the rest of the crew to head inside, claiming this to be his battle alone. Jack is quickly impaled by a sword, but luckily, thanks to him conveniently turning into a cyborg ninja, he survives. He has Pajama Sam turn off his pain inhibitors, and proceeds to slaughter Freddy's minions, before starting to fight Freddy, by saying "I think it's time for Jack... To LET 'ER RIP!!!" accompanied by power metal. Jack eventually kills Freddy. Inside, the gang finds Goku, speaking with a robed, unknown individual, similar in style to the person who shot Jack a few times. After a short, fixed fight with Goku, the supposed ally of his intervenes, to tell him that he's a spineless coward, and that's all he'll ever be, before ripping the amulet out of his chest, killing him, and taking it for herself. She then proceeds to head out towards Austin, Texas, and the gang follows her, hoping to destroy the amulet. However, they ultimately don't succeed. She reaches the gate to Heaven's council, and emblazons the amulet into herself, shouting "Open, for your new Goddess" and other embarassingly lame quotes. She, Blake and Steven make it inside, but the gate closes before anyone else can get in. There, they see the four gods of the wurld. One of which, in particular, is Michael Mahoney. Michael notes how he had, previously, seen the robed woman before, and refers to her by name, as Hell Six. Blake notes that this whole scene feels familiar, referencing the fact that the crack-pseudo-sequel, Steven and Putt Putt, was finished before this game was released, and they just reused the same ending. She even revived Freddy and Goku. Michael gives Steven and Blake temporary Jesus skills, with which to defeat Hell Six. Although it takes a while, they manage to do so. It is noted, however, that she has not died. She has merely been transported out of the wurld. Steven and Blake head out, having finally saved the world again. Then, they face their final boss, Charlie the Duck. They kick him and he dies. After they meet up with the others, they all go get high at Jackson's. The game ends as Steven masturbates to a picture of Dora the Fedora Explorer. Reception Critics thought the game was a fantastic entry to any gamer's collection.